


Reason to Fight for

by Mizumori Fumaira (mizu_fumaira)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connara - Freeform, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizu_fumaira/pseuds/Mizumori%20Fumaira
Summary: He should have been freed since the second he became deviants. But why those voices kept haunting him?





	Reason to Fight for

**Author's Note:**

> setting : alternative setting in the Night of The Soul  
> \- Markus picked the pacifist route  
> \- none of the main characters dead and Connor became deviant.  
> \- Connor didn't chase after Kara and Alice in the Highway  
> \- just assume that Kara was talked to Markus alone, while Alice waiting on the bench

**Reason to Fight for**  
**A Detroit : Become Human fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**  
**Detroit: Become Human © Quantic Dream**

Connor stood in one of the corner of the abandoned building. Everyone seemed restless as to guess what Markus would do next since it was clear for them to do something after the ambush in Jericho.

But one thing was sure for Connor: to infiltrate CyberLife and made more androids into deviants to join the force.

Slipping his hand to one of his pocket, he found his loyal companion: the quarter coin. Flipping the coin, he tried to clear his mind ....

"Ah, isn't that ..."

No. Actually he just want to avoid himself thinking about other's whispers. Being a former deviant hunter until not long ago made him stuck out like a sore thumb. Maybe they knew him from the deviants who he'd almost captured back then.

_"It's alright. Markus said that I've also part of this ..."_

"How come Markus still let him around?"

"I heard that he'd help us by infiltrating CyberLife Tower and get us some back up ..."

*flick snap flick flick snap*

"But what if ... he still could be used by them to suddenly turn against us?"

_"You cannot escape from your order, Connor."_

A voice of certain woman suddenly heard by him, making him lost his focus and drop the coin. It rolled far enough, but before he had the chance to get it, someone got it first.

A little girl with ponytail. And he recognized who she was.

The little girl shyly approached him and held out her hands, "this is your coin, mister."

It seemed that she didn't recognize him. With an awkward voice, he accepted the coin, "uh ... thank you."

Connor thought that she'd just go, but she stood there and looked at him ... curiously? He would ask what was wrong but she quietly asked,

"Ca ... can you ... do that again, mister?"

Now he understood, "you mean this?" Connor asked for affirmation as he began to flip his coin after knelt to meet her eyes. The little girl nodded happily, looking at him with full of interest. Unlike Hank who showed it in different way, the little girl just went ahead asking him to do the trick. He flipped it back and forth, up and down, also did some trick to make it disappeared and appeared again.

"Do you want to try?" he offered.

"Can I?"

"Of course. Even an old man could do it," Connor found himself smiled as he remembered Hank tried to do the trick, "here, let me teach you--"

"Alice! There you ar--"

As he stood, his eyes met again with pairs of familiar blue ones. Of course the young woman would recognize who he was. But instead a cold glare, she offered him a warm smile after looking at both of them.

"Thank you for playing with her. It's been a while since Alice smiled like that."

"No, I ..." he found himself lost in her eyes, "I should be the one who thank her. She's a great company."

"Is that so? Good girl, Alice," Kara smiled at the little girl, patting her head as the little girl beamed.

"AX ... no ... Kara, isn't it? I ... just want to apologize ... for chasing you, and putting you two in danger," he said in grim as he remembered how hard it was for them to cross the highway roads, "I ... was just a machine, only focused on finishing my order--"

"but you save us," Kara cut him off, "you stopped the police before they shot us."

"But, that was--"

"It's okay, I understand," she smiled again, "by having you here is the fact that you have changed, right? See, your eyes ... has changed. It's look warmer than the first time I saw you."

Connor looked at her in disbelief. How come someone just forgive him so easily ... "Beside, I heard from Markus that you are going to put yourself in danger to help us."

"You ... have it crossed in your mind that I could easily betray you all?"

Kara looked at him for a while before replying understandingly, "perhaps ... you're the one who scared that they will use you again, somehow?"

"I ... keep hearing voices ..." Connor didn't know why he easily confessed like that. But maybe it was better for him to talk it to someone, "that I couldn't escape from my order. I ... I'm afraid that those voices would control me and ..."

He closed his eyes in grimace and he heard those voices again. But a sudden warmth on his hand made the voices stop.

When he opened his eyes, it was Kara and and Alice, both of them held his clenched fists.

"It's though, huh, being a deviant?" Kara smiled bitterly, "I, too, was afraid of my decision. But everytime I looked at Alice, I realized that I wasn't wrong. That I had to fight for her happiness. Now, you see," she turned and looked at the others behind her, "if you went as far as sacrificing yourself, you must think that each of our life is precious, that we're worth your help, right? Just remember that feeling, and it will be alright."

Kara was right. He came as far to become a deviant, to infiltrate the CyberLife quarter ... because he knew ...

He knew that they, that his kind also deserve freedom. Deserve happiness that was the essence of the life as a living being.  
He hold their hands as he smiled to both of them, "you're right. Thank you, Kara, Alice."

"No, thank you for helping us. I'm sorry that I couldn't help much since we've got to catch the last bus tonight," she said in apologetic tone.

"You shouldn't apologize, it's important for both of you to find a safe place," Connor replied quickly, "I hope you a safe trip. You deserve happiness."

"So do you. Please be careful and make sure to get out of there alive," Kara added as she gave him a reassuring squeeze before slowly release her hand. With a small nod, they left him. But before long, he saw Alice talked something to Kara and ran to him again. She softly reached for his hand and touched it, sending a data to him. An address, to be exact.

"Promise me to teach the coin trick someday, mister?" she asked shyly.

Connor smiled again as he knelt, patting the little girl's head, "I promise."

The little girl gave her a happy grin before ran back to her caretaker--no, her mother. There was no words fit more for Kara than that.

The warmth which still lingered on his hands made him sure that it would be okay. That everything would be okay. That he would be okay.

He had to, as he had a promise to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for OOCness and typo/grammatical errors--it's been a while since i wrote something in English. i need more connara so I made this. Hopefully i could make more later ヾ(｡>﹏<｡)ﾉﾞ✧*。


End file.
